Latin name of the genus and species: Botanical classification: [(Prunus salicinaxc3x97(Prunus salicinaxc3x97Prunus armeniaca)xc3x97(Prunus salicinaxc3x97Prunus armeniaca))]xc3x97[((Prunus salicinaxc3x97Prunus armeniaca)xc3x97(Prunus salicina))xc3x97(Prunus salicina)].
1. Field of the Invention
In the field of plant genetics, we conduct an extensive and continuing plant-breeding program including the organization and asexual reproduction of orchard trees, and of which plums, peaches, nectarines, apricots, cherries and interspecifics are exemplary. It was against this background of our activities that the present variety of interspecific tree was originated and asexually reproduced by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Stanislaus County, Calif.
2. Prior Varieties
Among the existing varieties of plums and interspecific trees, which are known to us, and mentioned herein, xe2x80x98Flavor Gemxe2x80x99 Interspecific (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,915), xe2x80x98Royal Zeexe2x80x99 Plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,486) and xe2x80x98Red Beautxe2x80x99 Plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,539).
Not applicable.
The present new variety of interspecific tree [((Plumxc3x97Plumcot)xc3x97Plumcot)xc3x97[((Plumcotxc3x97Plum)xc3x97Plum)] was developed by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif., as a first generation cross of a proprietary parent with the field identification number 16GG159 with xe2x80x98Flavor Gemxe2x80x99 Interspecific (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,915). The maternal parent (16GG159) originated from crosses of proprietary selections of plums (Prunus salicina) with plumcots (Prunus salicinaxc3x97Prunus armeniaca), which were seedling selections that were used in our breeding program. We planted and grew a large number of these first generation seedlings on their own root system, under close and careful observation, during which time one such seedling, which is the present variety, exhibited desirable tree and fruit characteristics and was selected in 1993 for asexual propagation and commercialization.
Asexual reproduction of the new and distinct variety of interspecific tree was by budding to xe2x80x98Nemaguardxe2x80x99 Rootstock (non-patented), as performed by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif., and shows that reproductions run true to the original tree and all characteristics of the tree and its fruit are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations.
The present new variety of interspecific tree is of large size, vigorous, upright growth and a heavy and regular bearer of large size, clingstone fruit with a mild, sweet flavor and excellent eating quality. The fruit is further characterized by having an attractive red skin color, being nearly uniform in size throughout the tree, nearly globose in shape with even ripening and high soluble solids (Brix 19.2xc2x0). In comparison to the fruit of the interspecific tree xe2x80x98Flavor Gemxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,915), the new variety is clingstone instead of freestone and is approximately 20 days earlier in maturity. In comparison to the xe2x80x98Royal Zeexe2x80x99 Plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,486), the new fruit is approximately 35 days later in maturity.